Ascenso y Caída
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Antes era un joven con dinero, fama, poder, pero cuando perdió aquel día, en donde casi fallece, alguien lo sacó de aquella oscuridad. Primer Genji-Mercy. Dedicado para Plagahood.


**Ascenso y Caída:** **El tan esperado One-Shot de Genji-Mercy, lo tenía cancelado por mucho tiempo, sé que había prometido que estaría entre Junio o Julio, pero por diversos problemas no se llegó a completar, así que se los aquí, justo ahora. Espero que lo disfruten. Dedicado para Plagahood.**

 **Y como siempre digo: No soy dueño de "Overwatch", éste pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y empresa. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

 _"Fuego...eso es lo único que veo...las llamas me rodean, el humo se va incrementando, el aire se torna un veneno irrespirable por las elevadas concentraciones de monóxido de carbono...intento moverme pero no puedo...mis piernas están atrapadas bajo los escombros...maldita seas, Hanzo, ¡eras mi hermano mayor, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí?!...Ya no vale la pena, tenía razón mi padre: Soy un estorbo, un mujeriego, mientras que ellos trabajaban en la organización criminal, yo vivía de arriba, como un desgraciado Playboy que solo le importaban las mujeres, las fiestas y derrochar el dinero de la familia en estupideces._

 _Después de la muerte de nuestro padre, yo tenía que tomar el control del Imperio criminal pero no pude, me rehusé como un idiota, ya que no pensaba dirigirlo y terminé pagando el precio con vida: Hanzo vino y tras una feroz y violenta pelea, aquí es donde me encuentro...al borde de la Muerte._

 _¿Qué será de mí? ¿Por qué no hice caso y asumí el cargo de líder de la organización?. No, fue mi estúpido orgullo que me cegó y llevó a esta locura. Si tan solo pudiera...pudiera..."_

Aquellos pensamientos pasaban por la mente del joven Genji Shimada, estando atrapado entre los escombros ardientes de la mansión de su familia, el muchacho no podía moverse, su cuerpo había sido destrozado por su propio hermano Hanzo y ahora no podía hacer nada al respecto. Solo aceptar su triste destino, hasta que de golpe, algo comenzó a oírse desde afuera, unos pasos apresurados que arrojaban los escombros y una voz, la de una mujer extranjera que llegaba hasta allí y rescataban al moribundo peli negro.

* * *

\- Sus heridas son mortales, pero viendo el potencial de pelea que demostró, él nos podría ser como un importante aliado, ¿no lo cree, Doctora Ziegler?.- Preguntó Winston, el gorila científico que estaba en "Overwatch" y que fueron los responsables de aquel rescate.

\- He estado trabajando en un proyecto que le permitirá a Genji en volver a caminar y todo. Pero, Winston, ¿crees que sea necesario convertirlo en un aliado?. Él ha sufrido mucho por todo lo que pasó.- Respondió la médica suiza y esas palabras dejaban en dudas al gorila, el cual se quedó pensativo.

No dijo nada, la seria mirada de Winston esperaba que Angela dijera su respuesta al respecto sobre el futuro de Genji, el cual estaba conectado a una serie de máquinas que medían su ritmo cardíaco, las pulsaciones y suministraban anestesia y otros medicamentos para calmar el dolor que había sufrido.

\- Su cuerpo sufrió severos daños, en especial por las quemaduras de tercer grado y sin olvidarnos de que no podrá volver a caminar nunca más por el estado en que quedó su columna vertebral.- Observó Winston aquellos resultados que daban tras los análisis.

\- Aún así.- Dijo Angela, tomando su decisión final.- soy una médica, una doctora e hice mi "Juramento Hipocrático" de salvar las vidas de las personas, no pienso abandonarlo, cueste lo que cueste, Winston, voy a hacerlo.- Juró la chica, tras ponerse de piel y demostrar que no se iba a dar por vencida.

El gorila no dijo nada, la miró con respeto y de ahí se retiró de la habitación médica.

\- Todos confiamos en ti, Angela, te deseo buena suerte.- Finalizó Winston y la puerta se cerró.

Pronto, la doctora quedó sola en aquella sala, mientras que caminaba hacia donde se ubicaba Genji, el cual estaba sedado, bajo anestesia y esperando el momento para abrir los ojos. Angela vio los resultados y se encontró con que podría intentar hablar con aquel japonés, así que lo hizo, sentó en una silla y tomó las manos del peli negro.

\- Genji, ¿puedes oírme?. Soy la Doctora Angela Ziegler, ¿me oyes?. Todo va a estar bien.- Le comenzó a hablar la rubia suiza con ese tono tan angelical.

El joven abrió los ojos, allí pudo ver a aquella hermosa mujer que le estaba hablando.

\- _"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué es esto que cubre mi rostro? ¿Acaso es metal...qué...qué me han hecho? ¿Genji? ¿Quién es Genji?. No lo recuerdo...un momento...yo...yo soy esa persona...pero no puedo moverme, ¿qué me pasó?".-_ Todas esas preguntas le estaban atormentando desde el comienzo.

\- Genji, tu cuerpo fue reconstruido por mí, sin embargo, debido a las cicatrices y quemaduras que sufriste, no pudimos salvar la mitad del mismo: Empleamos un sistema de alteración cibernética.- Le anunció la rubia, mientras que unas lágrimas caían de los ojos del muchacho.

Mercy se percató de eso y tomó un pañuelo, secando las mismas, para después recostarse al lado del japonés, al cual abrazó con ternura.

\- _"Mercy...Angela Ziegler, no, no la conozco, pero...Dios, ¿ella es un Ángel?. Esa voz, su voz tan cálida, dulce, parece un Ángel enviado para guiarme a través de la oscuridad y alejarme de la Muerte".-_ Pensaba el joven, mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza, por algún instinto suyo y dentro del mismo, no la soltaba por nada del Mundo.- _"No pienso rendirme, sé que mi cuerpo ha sido destruido, pero ahora tengo que corregir los errores de mi Pasado, va a ser un viaje muy largo, sin embargo, no pienso rendirme y protegeré a Angela, lo juro".-_ Prometió el peli negro, quien se la quedó viendo a la doctora, yaciendo dormida a su lado, besándola dulcemente, a pesar del dolor que aún tenía en su cuerpo.

Su viaje apenas empezaba.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Considero este One-Shot como un "fragmento" de un futuro proyecto que tengo en mente, un primer fic con capítulos que relate la historia de Genji hasta convertirse en aquel cyborg que lucha contra el Clan Shimada y establecer el romance entre él y Angela "Mercy" Ziegler". ¿Qué les parece la idea?.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, amigos, cuídense y que tengan un buen Martes para todos.**


End file.
